Anime in a nutshell: A corrupted world
by Steimei
Summary: A really stupid fanfiction I wrote a year ago. Read at your own risk. It's a crossover, unfortunatly. It sucks. Don't read it. This is the most weeabooish fanfiction EVER. There's more to it with my stupid marysue fancharacters.


The Very Disturbing Fanfic!

Anime in a nutshell:

A CORRUPTED WORLD

Chapter One: Nakago ish the one!

Starring: Tamahome, Nakago, Taka, Ao no Kishi, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Miaka!

Chapter one's setting: Tokyo. Nakago is like soo cool and stuff. O.o;

What's going on: Nakago is all like "ooh I'm t3h king of t3h world!" Tama-chan is rambling on... and on... and on!

Let's get on with the story! T3H STORY! ファンフィク!  
One more thing: The first chapter is really short. X-X

Doom! Electricity laughs! Nakago is so evil and he ish in Tokyo! So he says he wants to be king of t3h (you won't encounter this word often) world... muahahah. Well, Tama-chan has to be all bossy! After Nakago explains what he will do, Tamahome begins the evil lecture of death! "That isn't going to happen, because you and I woren't created to exercise those kinds of rights! You and I both- are characters in a book! We were created by the people of this world and without them, we would cease to exist! That's right, kids! We can only draw breath if someone animetieda animates us on paper! Do you honestly think something fictional could rule the real world? Give it up and I'll give you a 7-up!"

"Who cares about that!"  
"Who cares? 7-up is awesome! It ish t3h god!"

"Even if everything you say is true, you can't deny that we still exist! And hey, Coke is better. Now step aside as I rule the world and become the Goddess- excuse me- God of Coca Cola!"

"No you won't! Hahahah! Jis- excuse me. Let me clear my throat. Say, would you happen to have a cheeseburger? Ahem- This is where Miaka and Yui are going to live and I won't allow you to devistate it!" Looks around, spots the little red barrier where his friends were hiding under, and sees dead skeletons.

Tama-chan realizes he was rambling on for so long that Tokyo died out 15 years ago, and he had been rambling on for 500 years. Literally!

Suddenly, Neko Ichigo is walking around with Inuyasha. They are arguing about their ears. Ichigo says, "Wow, you have cat ears, too, nya?"

"Those are dog ears, you idiot! I love your dog ears, though."  
"Those are cat ears, you idiot."

Nakago says, "Ooh, since Tamahome the idiot rambled on so long, the city died out, but now there are some people I can boss around!"

Nakago marries Inuyasha and Ichigo and has kids. They are very happy. Nakago starts the family news station.

"We have... a hippopotamus on the loose. It's ripped somebody's arm off! But it is not dangerous! Sigh, that's why I love you. Wait, I don't love you. I love my wife, my kids, and my husband."  
Tamahome makes a fort out of the barrier bones. He kicks himself for talking too long. X.X  
A guy named Taka walks by. "You look like me. Who are you?" Takahama (His full name. I forgot what it really is so I just made one up.) asks. "Mine is Taka. Full name is Takahama."   
Tamahome says, "I think I have seen your face before. In the mirror perhaps."   
"HEY GUYS, IT'S ME! RICHARD SIMMONS!" Ichigo comes to freak Tama-chan and Taka-chan. "Let's exercise, boys!"  
Tama and Taka are way freaked. They are crying! What can they do? They cry for help. Oh, look, it's Ao no Kishi! He uses his sword to show off and Ichigo is all "OH AO NO KISHI! I LOVE YOU!"   
Ao no Kishi turns into Aoyama-kun. Ichigo forgets about Nakago. She takes off her Richard Simmons wig and falls into Aoyama's arms. They use the Myuu Aqua and Tama-chan's girlfriend Miaka comes back to life! They go to the park where they bum into Inuyasha. He is sniffing for Kagome. But she is in Egypt. So Inuyasha asks them if they have seen Kagome.   
"No. Who is she?" asks Miakah. "You spelled my name wrong, fanfic writer. There is no H in my name."  
Oh. Sorry. Well anyway, that's what happened.   
Kagome is in Kufo's pyramid. I don't think he exists. "I'm sure the brainless fanfic writer can't spell. She is stupers." says Kagome. She met Nofertiri and Stey. They ruled Egypt. Kagome calls them the Big Thread and the Big Key. Yes!  
Tamahome and Miaka go to Taka Bell, previously Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo works there. Tamahome says, "Uhh, how about we leave? How about we go to Japan?" You ARE in Japan. "Oh."  
Miaka says, "Oh Ichigo! Why don't you punish my boyfriend for dissing you?"  
"Heh heh. Sure thing!" Ichigo replies. She drags Tama-chan into a little room and tells Miaka to lock them inside.   
"God save me," Tamahome thinks.  
First, Ichigo acts like Richard Simmons (again), and makes him do the freaky exercises. He just sits there. Then she sings the Meow Mix song 10 times and Barbie Girl 7 times.   
When Tama-chan comes out, he looks like this: Swirly eyes! He runs out of the building like a guy is chasing after him with a knife. He runs to the nearest house, the Higurashi Shrine. He runs into a little shed to hide. He is thirsty and jumps into the well!


End file.
